Shenanigans
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: Trinity and Jon go head to head in an all out prank war. *ONE-SHOT. *COMPLETE
_**A/N- Here is another one-shot featuring WWE's Jimmy Uso and Naomi Knight. Once again I don't own WWE or any of it's talent. Only the idea is mine.**_

* * *

April Fools Day is the one day out of the year where people pull humorous jokes and pranks on friends and family alike and Trinity was no different. This year she promised herself that she would have the last laugh and she would be no one's fool this time around. She was currently in the kitchen making breakfast in bed for her husband, Jon, whom had pranked her something serious the year before when he brought home a plate of food for her that he'd replaced with live crickets instead. But this year Trinity had a series of tricks up her sleeve and since Jon didn't expect anything he wouldn't even see them coming. She neatly began plating the food and grabbed a cup of coffee before placing everything on a breakfast tray and heading to their bedroom.

"Jon, wake up. I've got breakfast." Trinity sat the tray down and pulled back the curtains allowing the sunlight to shine directly inside the bedroom.

Jon sat up, shielding his eyes from the bright rays and gave her a glare. "What are you up to now, woman?"

"Don't be giving me that look. I'm trying to do something nice for you, now take the tray."

"What's all this?" He asked looking over the items on the tray as he began digging into the giant sized omelet on the plate.

"It's a spinach, egg and cheese omelet with a side of bacon, and freshly brewed coffee. I just wanted to do something special for you, so I made you breakfast in bed, that's all." Trinity began biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Little did he know that she had used salt instead of sugar for his coffee. She sat on the edge of their bed and waited patiently as she watched her husband scarf down the bacon and half of the omelet hungrily. It was as if he hadn't eaten in days, which surprised Trinity since she had never seen Jon eat like a savage. "Slow down. Why are you eating like a barbarian?" She asked looking on quizzically.

Jon stared back at her and said, "Girl, I'm hungry and it's been a hot minute since I woke up to breakfast in bed, not to mention this omelet is hittin' the spot! Here, you should try a piece." He offered her a piece of the omelet and Trinity ate it before turning her attention to the mug of coffee that Jon had yet to touch.

Trinity smiled. "It is pretty good, but aren't you going to try the coffee? I had a cup earlier and it was pretty good, especially since I used that hazelnut creamer in it."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you. Could I get a cup of orange juice instead?"

"What wrong with the coffee?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just would prefer orange juice. Please?" Jon tried to make the cutest puppy dog face he could as he handed the mug to his wife.

"Alright fine. I'll get your stupid orange juice, but first you have to at least take a sip of the coffee." Trinity insisted.

Jon raised a brow, "Why is that?"

"Because I'm your wife and I made it just for you." Trinity argued.

Reaching for the cup, the Samoan athlete inspected the coffee carefully before taking a sip from it. Trinity watched as Jon's eyes bulged out of his head and the dark liquid shot out of his mouth and onto the floor. Laughter quickly filled the room as he got up and rushed to the bathroom to rinse away the saltiness from his taste buds and partially puke.

"April Fools!" Trinity shouted still laughing when her husband returned to the bedroom clearly un-amused.

Jon ran a hand over his face and shook his head, "So that's how you gon do me? You just gon sit there and laugh? Hehe-ing and haha-ing and everything?"

Trinity began to laugh harder than ever, tears slightly forming in her eyes as she listened to her husband whine. "I-I'm s-sorry," she said rolling on the floor in stitches.

"That's okay. I see how it is. Enjoy this moment." Jon said before leaving the room.

Trinity got up from the floor and went into the living room where Jon was now watching television. She smirked as she took a seat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I'm sorry, but you know I had to get you back for that little prank you pulled last year with them crickets."

His eyes met hers and he shook his head. "Alright. You got me. Congratulations Trin, I will never be able to drink coffee again. Why you gotta be so evil?"

"Hey, I learned it from you, so just take it with a grain of salt and suck it up." She laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna go get dressed so I can run a few errands." She informed him heading back to their bedroom to change.

Trinity emerged from the bedroom about thirty minutes later wearing a grey colored crop top and navy blue high waisted skinny jeans with black and white converse. A little touch of makeup and jewelry finished the outfit adding a bit of flair to it. Her hair was styled in her signature waves with a grey bandanna tied around the front of her head. "I'm heading out babe!" She yelled grabbing her white Chanel purse while making her way to the front door.

"Where exactly are you going?" Jon asked curiously.

"To pay a couple of bills and to meet up with Nattie, Eva, Tamina and the Bellas. They invited me to lunch." Trinity explained.

Jon followed behind her. "Don't ya'll do anything crazy. You know how Brie is when she starts tripping off that Liquor. Jumping and dancing on tables, screaming and falling all over the place...it's like a chain reaction. Next thing I know I'm pickin' ya'll up from jail."

Trinity laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah. We won't. Love you." She said placing a kiss to his lips.

"I love your mean ass too," Jon said with a smile.

...

While Trinity was running errands, Jon took the opportunity to dig up some pranks of his own and he knew exactly where to start. First, he went directly to the kitchen where he saw a small box of leftover Krispy Kreme lemon filled doughnuts that Trinity bought the night before and pulled them from the fridge along with a bottle of mustard. Next, he took the doughnuts and scooped out the filling from each of them, replacing it with the mustard and sitting the box back in the refrigerator. Since Trinity loved Krispy Kremes Jon knew he was taking a risk of seriously upsetting her, but that was a risk he was willing to take and he would worry about the consequences later.

After tampering with the doughnuts, Jon headed into the bathroom and found her purple blow dryer sitting on the sink, which gave him another idea. He quickly rushed back to the kitchen to grab a bag of all-purpose flour from the cabinets and ran back to the bathroom. Taking the bag, Jon dumped a good size amount of the flour into the hair dryer and smirked.

"Girl must be crazy trying to prank me. I'm the King. No one pranks the King." He said talking to himself out loud.

Just as he was cleaning up his evidence he heard his cellphone ring from in the kitchen. He briskly walked over to the kitchen counter and looked at the number to see that it was Trinity, more than likely calling to let him know that she was on her way back home.

"Hello? " Jon answered dryly.

"Ewww, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're still mad about that prank earlier."

"Nah, I'm straight," Jon lied coolly leaning against the kitchen counter top. "So what are you up to?"

"I was just calling to find out what you wanted for dinner later," Trinity stated. "I was thinking about picking up some Chinese food, but I wanted to see if you were up for it first."

Jon thought for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Just make sure you bring enough this time because last time you ate all of yours and half of mine, along with most of the vegetables and the eggrolls. All I was left with was rice."

"No I didn't." Trinity answered back. "You know you had plenty of veggies left."

"Pssh. Girl please. That's why you got all that ass on you now from eating them eggrolls."

Trinity couldn't help but giggle on the other end of the line. "Shut up, you know you love it. Anyways, I'll be home in a little bit so stay alert. Love you." She said before hanging up.

Jon hung up as well and with nothing else to do he made his way to the shower. He turned it on and stepped inside, but as he started to wash himself he realized there was a weird odor coming from the shower head and it oddly smelled identical to chicken. "What the hell?" He turned the water off and unscrewed the shower head to find half dissolved chicken flavored bouillon cubes, which would explain the odor a moment ago. "No she didn't." Jon had to admit that Trinity had gotten him good with this prank, of course he would never tell her that. He got out and turned the shower back on to let the rest of the broth wash out before stepping back inside and resuming. Ten minutes later he stepped back out and dressed himself in a white wife beater and a pair of blue basketball shorts.

Right as he finished dressing himself, Jon saw Trinity pulling up to the house. Everything was set, the only thing to do now was to find the right time to initiate the pranks. A couple of minutes later Trinity walked in with a few bags from various stores, along with their dinner.

"I'm home babe!" She called.

He rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Let the games begin." Jon met her in the kitchen to help with the bags and began rummaging through them asking, "What's all this?"

"Just a few outfits I picked up at the mall earlier today," Trinity replied. "and I stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things since someone else forgot to do it," she stated eying Jon, who chuckled nervously.

They began to unpack the bags of groceries and place them away before taking their seats in the living room in front of the television and turning on the movie 'Friday'. After dinner, Trinity was craving her lemon filled Krispy Kreme doughnuts, which unknown by her, were now filled with a disgusting and unappetizing mustard flavored custard. Jon sat back and observed as his wife pulled the box from the fridge. Things were about to take an interesting turn.

Trinity sang a happy tune as she took her seat on the couch again. "Want one?" She asked offering Jon one of the sweet rolls to which he turned down. Taking a bite from the doughnut, Trinity was met with a foul and repulsive, yet strangely familiar taste. "Oh my God, is that mustard!?" She immediately spat the abomination from her mouth and turned to look at Jon knowing he was the culprit responsible for the heinous act.

Jon turned in her direction, jumped up and shouted "Gotcha, April Fools! Damn, I wish you could see the look on your face!"

Trinity glared up at him and threw the half eaten doughnut at his head as she started to chase him around the house. She was able to corner him in their bedroom before wrestling him down and forcing him into a Camel Clutch hold.

"Okay okay, I surrender!" Jon managed to yell out and Trinity released her hold now standing to her feet. Jon stood up also as he started to snicker.

"You owe me more doughnuts. You know I hate it when people touch my Krispy Kremes."

"I know, that's why I touched them. But I did leave one unbothered." He said watching as Trinity growled and walked away.

 _ **-Later That Evening-**_

Now that things had sort of settled down from the incident earlier, Jon decided that it was time to initiate prank number two, but first he would need some assistance from his wife. "Hey Trin! Come here for a sec, I wanna show you something!" He called out.

She walked into the kitchen to see her husband standing up on a chair with a large plastic bowl, holding it up to the ceiling. "What are you up to now because if this is another one of your little pranks I'm gonna go sit back down and finish watching television."

"Calm down girl, I just wanna show you a little trick I been working on. Now take the end of the broom over there and push it up beneath the bowl while I hold it."

Grabbing the broom Trinity rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she did what her husband requested, taking the edge of it and holding it steady underneath the bowl. Jon then climbed down from the chair and took it into another room, leaving Trinity stuck with the bowl.

"Jon?" She yelled for him but there was no answer. "Jon you better get back here! Hey!" Suddenly there was a hard smack across her ass causing her to release the bowl, spilling water on herself and the floor in the process. "ARGGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trinity stormed to the bathroom to change clothes and dry herself off. She ended up changing into one of her WWE 'Feel The Glow' T-shirts and a pair of black Nike pants. Next, she plugged in her hair dryer as she prepared to fix her wet tresses. As she turned on the power, a large puff of smoke flew into her face covering her completely. When she looked in the mirror again her face was powder white. "Oh no he didn't. It's on now. JON! GET IN HERE!"

Jon, who was in hysterics, entered the bathroom to find his wife and the sink covered in the flour.

"Did you really put flour in my three hundred dollar hair dryer?

"Yeah, just like the bouillon cubes you put in the shower head. This right here," He said pointing at Trinity's reflection in the mirror. "This is what happens when you mess with the King, baby."

Trinity frowned and punched him in the arm. "You know you gon have to replace it right? And my doughnuts and clean up that mess in the kitchen."

"No, you're gonna clean up the mess in the kitchen." Jon said with a laugh.

"Ugh! You so childish sometimes."

"You weren't saying that when you did it. You're the one who started this war, so like you told me earlier, take it with a grain of salt and suck it up." He stated kissing her forehead and taking his leave.

"You're still replacing my stuff!" Trinity yelled so that he could hear her.

This isn't what she wanted. She was suppose to be the one pulling the pranks, but instead Jon was the one making her life a living nightmare with his shenanigans and Trinity was about to lose her mind if he ended up pulling another stunt. She grabbed her washcloth from the shower rod and began to scrub the flour from her face using soap and warm water. Once she finished cleaning her face she stepped in the shower to wash the rest of the particles out of her hair. Afterwards, she took a minute to recollect her thoughts and cool down before she went back out there.

Jon looked at her as she sat next to him on the couch with her face in the palm of her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Mm hmm. Then give me a kiss." He said leaning over.

Trinity grabbed a couch pillow and wacked him across the head with it and folded her arms.

"Ow. Why you gotta be so violent?"

"You're lucky I didn't getcha earlier. I'm going to go take a nap."

...

A couple hours after awakening from her nap, Trinity sat in bed relaxing and eating part of a banana cream pie she bought from the store and luckily too, as she was guilty of having an undeniable sweet tooth tonight. Not to mention how Jon ruined her doughnuts. She knew she shouldn't have much sugar, but she figured a couple of bites wouldn't hurt her and besides, she would just add on an extra hour to her workout in the morning. As she sat enjoying the tasty treat Jon entered the room and hit the bed with a splash.

"Let me get a piece." He said sticking his finger into the whipped cream around the edges of the pie.

"No, I'm mad at you." She told him straightforwardly.

Jon grinned and asked, "Why?"

"You know why. You messed up my food, dumped water on me and ruined my hair dryer or don't you remember?" Trinity reminded him.

"Technically you spilled water on yourself. All I did was smack ya booty. You're the one who's clumsy," he chuckled.

Trinity frowned. "Whatever. You're just mean."

"I'm sorry baby," He said rubbing her thigh. "But come on, you and I both know you can't eat that whole pie by yourself.

Just then an idea hit her and a grin of her own formed on her lips. "You really want it?"

"Yes." Jon nodded.

 _SPLAT!_ "There ya go. It's all yours." Trinity smirked watching as the goop started to run down his face.

Jon wiped the mess from his eyes and then his face as he glared at her. "Oh hell naw." He grabbed her and wiped a handful of the goop from his face onto hers, wrestling her on the bed. "I told you about pranking the King."

"Jon Nooo." Trinity whined as she struggled to get away, but Jon managed to pull her back in his grasp.

"Apologize," he said smacking her ass playfully and Trinity let out a yelp.

She giggled and smiled at him as he climbed on top of her, pinning her down. "Fine, I give up! You win."

"That's what I thought. Now give daddy some sugar."

Trinity planted a passionate kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, chicken nugget." Jon chuckled.

* * *

 _ **I admit that I kind of rushed this one but hopefully it turned out okay. I also decided to cut it short since I wanted to actually publish it on April 1st, and after today I probably won't be on for a while. (If you're wondering why I explain it on my profile page). The funniest thing happened yesterday though. As I was writing this story my mom and brother walked in with two big boxes of glazed doughnuts and two of the lemon filled doughnuts from Krispy Kreme. I was so happy about it until I realized that she ate both of the lemon filled doughnuts in the car. -_- I now understand Trinity's pain..**_


End file.
